


Rise and Shine

by cynicalavocado



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, cute I guess, i was bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:05:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2512025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynicalavocado/pseuds/cynicalavocado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't even know myself.<br/>Little thingy I felt like writing.<br/>For a friend :3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rise and Shine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [armario](https://archiveofourown.org/users/armario/gifts).



The problem with Adrian was that was he was a liar. Plain and simple.

He was always on about how many hearts he's broken and how many pub fights he'd won. Adrian may have had the anger to suit that lifestyle ( and the looks ) but Russ wasn't stupid. He could see right through all those silly little stories he'd came up with, through all the adventurous escapades he'd allegedly went through. Because Adrian was never that tough.

Sometimes , it was easier to see through Adrian's elaborate facade . This would be one of those times.

However , Russ was more worried about waking him up .

The redhead was lying flush against Russell, arms wrapped around a pillow , snoring quietly. Slowly, Russell shuffled out of the bed , careful to not make too much noise or else Adrian would be even less of a morning person than he already was. He heaved a sigh of relief when he realized he had been successful, then turned on his heel to leave the room for a much needed coffee.

"You think you're real sneaky don't you , carrot-top?"

_Oh, for the love of God._

He turned back around to see Adrian sitting up , hair sticking up at odd angles , but still unreasonably good looking.

"I just-" Russell began. "I know how cranky you get after waking up. I'd like to avoid that in future. You know, for the sake of the few remaining unbroken plates." he said. Adrian shrugged.

"Yeah, maybe it was a bit of an overreaction." he admitted.

_Understatement of the year,_ thought Russell. He made his way to the kitchen and began to do the regular things ; make toast, check phone , put on kettle. Adrian emerged from the room a little while later, in loose grey pajama bottoms and an ill-fitting top which also happened to be inside-out.

"I see you're working the latest Vogue collection." Russ remarked. Normally ,that would earn him a stern look and a quiet 'piss off' , but this morning , it earned him a soft chuckle and a gentle kiss . Of course it wasn't normal , but he wasn't about to complain.

"Russ, has anyone ever told you you're a really good fuck?"

Russell spluttered slightly on his coffee at the sudden change of mood.

"That'd be something you'd have never heard." he joked, after composing himself . The redhead tutted quietly.

"Now , we both know that's not true." smirked Adrian. 

_That damn smile,_ thought Russell. He cleared his throat in an attempt to break the tension.

"Aren't you going to have a shower?" suggested the ginger, gesturing towards the bathroom with his mug.

"Oh yeah." He headed toward said bathroom. " Unless of course, you'd like to join me..."

Russell just rolled his eyes. "No, Adrian , you horny son of a bitch." 

Russell watched as Adrian disappeared into the bathroom and shook his head to clear his mind of the somewhat dirty thoughts. He loved Adrian , truly he did. But Adrian was a liar and that was that. Underneath all those layers of heartbreaks and bad-ass bar brawls and anger, there was a heart of gold. Which needed cuddles and mugs of hot chocolate and snuggling into a sofa sometimes , just like everyone else.

And what's a lie or two between lovers, anyway ?


End file.
